warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Grineer Shipyard
Grineer Shipyard is the 10th Tileset to be released, after the Grineer Forest. First released during the Tethra's Doom event in and later issued permanently for Ceres in , these shipyards are cluttered with various mechanical parts, storage crates, cranes and destroyed or damaged hallways. The heavy rain in this area is constant, and lightning bolts can occasionally strike nearby Tenno or Grineer. There are a few hazards inside the bases, including broken steam vents, ruptured fuel canisters, and a toxic liquid that can drain health if players stand in it. Shipyard Missions Hazards Toxic Waste In some certain parts of the map, seemingly harmless liquid pouring out of pipes or collecting as pools can turn out to be dangerous if tread upon, dealing damage that bypasses Tenno shields. While some bodies of water in the tileset are harmless, it can be difficult to tell which bodies of water are toxic and which are not. Some bodies of water however have a visibly green tint, identifying them as toxic waste fluids with 100% chance to proc status effect. Lightning Strikes On areas of the map exposed to the outside, lightning strikes can randomly occur that indiscriminately hits both allies and enemies alike, dealing damage and status effect. These lightning strikes are more likely to happen if rain is present. Steam Vents & Flames Many areas of the Shipyards feature broken steam vents that intermittently release hot gases capable of dealing significant damage to Tenno shields. Some broken pipes will release flames instead, dealing damage with a chance to proc. Cutting Lasers Mounted on large, robotic arms and used to cut apart large pieces of metal during construction of Grineer vessels, these cutting lasers have a significant presence on the map, moving their lasers in predetermined patterns. While not actively hostile to players, some of these are placed in paths that players must traverse, and walking into the path of one can deal damage to players. Notes * Grineer Shipyard Defense missions consist of the Cryopod mounted on a tram, that has a chance to move to a new location after each wave. This is the first Defense mission that features a mobile objective. * This is the only tileset that features the Hijack mission type before introduced a Corpus variant of the Hijack mission type on Europa. * This is the only location where Guardsmen (and their Eximus counterparts the Prosecutors) will spawn. ** Prosecutors drop Beacons that were previously necessary in locating and defeating Councilor Vay Hek, but now serve no purpose. Trivia *This is the first tile set to have rain, along with lightning strikes. *Being a shipyard, some of the tiles use heavily modified versions of Grineer Galleon rooms, undergoing construction. *Traces of Infestation can consistently be seen in some tiles, despite Infested units not being present. It is unclear whether this is an intentional foreshadowing of a future event, or a nod to the Sling-Stone Event, where players used Corruptors made from Infested units on Fomorian Ships. Gallery GrineerShipyard1.jpg GrineerShipyard2.jpg GrineerShipyard3.jpg GrineerShipyard4.jpg GrineerShipyard5.jpg GrineerShipyard6.jpg GrineerShipyard7.jpg GrineerShipyard8.jpg GrineerShipyard9.jpg GrineerShipyard10.jpg GrineerShipyard11.jpg GrineerShipyard12.jpg GrineerShipyard13.jpg GrineerShipyard14.jpg GrineerShipyard15.jpg GrineerShipyard16.jpg GrineerShipyard17.jpg GrineerShipyard18.jpg GrineerShipyard19.jpg GrineerShipyard20.jpg GrineerShipyard21.jpg GrineerShipyard22.jpg GrineerShipyard23.jpg GrineerShipyard24.jpg GrineerShipyard25.jpg InfestedShipyard.png|Infestation on Grineer Shipyard Warframe0045.jpg|Spot the "orokitty"! CeresShipyard1.jpg CeresShipyard2.jpg CeresShipyard3.jpg CeresShipyard4.jpg CeresShipyard5.jpg CeresShipyard6.jpg CeresShipyard7.jpg CeresShipyard8.jpg CeresShipyard9.jpg CeresShipyard10.jpg CeresShipyard11.jpg Category:Tile Sets Category:Grineer Category:Update 13